


Un sac de plumes.

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, and eugenie being absolutely done with everything, ann trying to impress her wife, idk what tags to use for this i-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: in which Ann tries to impress Anne with her French skills and Eugenie is THIS close to quitting and moving to another continent





	Un sac de plumes.

Ann had always admired Anne's love for the French language. The way she seemed to grasp the language almost perfectly, left Ann looking at her in awe. It made her want to study it too, more seriously than she did as a child. (She honestly didn't remember anything besides the absolute basics.) She wanted to give it another try. To improve herself, sure, but mostly to impress her wife.  
  
Ann was sitting in the drawing room with her sketchbook. Her pencil had stopped moving a while ago, as her mind seemed to be drifting elsewhere. She'd spotted Anne's lady's maid cleaning some of the bookshelves in the corner of her eye. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.  
  
Surely, she remembered enough of her childhood classes to hold a decent conversation? Or at least, ask a fully grammatically correct question?  
  
"Eugenie?" Ann's voice broke the silence, inwardly demanding herself to sound more certain.  
  
"Oui, Madame?" Eugenie looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Ehm, un sac de plumes." Ann requested with a thick accent and Eugenie looked at her for a moment with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"S'il vous plaît." Ann added with a pleased smile and nodded towards Eugenie. She had done a terrific job! If only Anne could've seen her, Ann thought with a giddy feeling, and she totally missed the bewildered look on Eugenie's face as she made her way outside.

* * *

  
  
Over an hour later, Anne came back from her meeting, pressed a kiss onto Ann's cheek and dropped herself down on the couch right next to her.  
  
"Did you have a pleasant day, my love?" Anne asked as she took off her hat and put it down on the armrest of the couch.  
  
"Yes, it was lovely. Did you?" Ann beamed and put down her sketchbook, her flower drawings long forgotten.  
  
"It was quite a drag. I'm happy to be done for today." She sighed as she recalled the boring meeting she'd had earlier that day. Sometimes, it felt like she was having the exact same conversation with her tennants every single day.

Anne tried to loosen up her sore neck and realized she could really do with a relaxing hot bath.  
  
"Have you seen Eugenie? I didn't see her when I passed by the kitchen." Anne wondered and looked around for any trace of her.  
  
Just when Ann was about to reply, an exhausted looking Eugenie entered the room, holding a large bag.  
  
"Un sac de plumes." Eugenie breathed out and let the bag hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Anne blinked as she tried to process what she had just witnessed.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I asked Eugenie to get it for me." Ann smiled triumphantly at the bag on the floor.  
  
Anne turned to look at her with surprise.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Because, I fancied some grapes and I wanted to show you that I know some French as well." Ann smiled so proudly, it made Anne want to melt on the spot.  
  
Anne eyed an escaped feather on the floor, right next to her boots and she had to repress her laughter. Eugenie was still standing there, trying her hardest not to look annoyed, but was miserably failing.  
  
"Mercí, Eugenie." Anne dismissed her and could no longer contain her laughter.  
  
"Ann, sweetheart. I don't think Eugenie is very pleased with us tonight." Anne had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing too hard.  
  
"What? Why?" Ann was confused by the sudden outburst of laughter from her wife.  
  
"My love, I'm afraid you asked her for a bag of feathers."  
  
Ann was quiet for a moment and then her eyes widened when she realized her mistake.  
  
"Oh lord."  
  
There were tears forming in Anne's eyes at this point.  
  
"That's why it took so long." Ann closed her eyes in shame and felt guilty for making Eugenie collect feathers in their chicken coop for a whole hour.  
She covered her face with her hands and wished she could actually disappear for a moment.  
  
Once Anne had collected herself, she gently removed Ann's hands from her face and placed a soft kiss on her wife's forehead.  
  
"Actually, I believe my pillow is in need of some new feathers anyway." Anne conceded and caressed Ann's cheek. It wasn't quite true, but it wasn't necessarily false either.  
  
Ann looked up at her and lightly chuckled at the absurdity of it all.  
  
"I believe I'm not as skilled as I thought I was." Ann admitted with shame.

Anne chuckled and grasped her hand.  
"It takes practice. A lot of practice, every day."  
  
Ann nodded and looked at their joined hands on her lap.  
  
"And if you like, I could teach you sometime?" Anne proposed after a short moment of comfortable silence.  
  
"Would you?" Ann's face lit up just at the thought. Spending more time with her wife and learning a foreign language didn't sound too bad.  
  
"I would like that." Ann added happily. The unfortunate sac de plumes, forgotten on the floor by now.

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinly don't know what genre fic this is, but enjoy! it's silly as always.
> 
> a special thanks to my personal French consultant: Marion <3 aka true-lexaddict.tumblr.com.
> 
> i myself am: the-cheeky-geek-monkey on tumblr ;)
> 
> lemme know what u think xxx


End file.
